Fist with a Kiss
by Kistyra
Summary: Sasaki Umeko hasn't been on a team since her brother and Sensei died four years ago. But the Hokage decides four years is long enough. Moved onto the new team, she must learn to trust them, but can she keep herself from loosing another teammate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened your eyes to numerous paws batting at my face right before the alarm turned on the radio. Sitting up and petting the 8 cats encircling me on the bed while I listened to the reports of the weather, something that happened to a few celebrities, and the crimes in the local area.

When it began to play a song I got up, switched off the radio, and changed into sweats. Exiting the house, the prediction of rain looked evident. Dark gray clouds covered the sky and a dense mist seeped around houses.

I sprinted to one end of the village, then jogged to the other side, then jogged half way to my house before walking the last of it. Muscles buzzing, clothes sticking to me, I felt _good. _I stretched the now awake muscles, loosening them.

In my room I stripped and walked into your bathroom. Turning my iPod dock up, I playing _Cascada_'s "Evacuate the Dance Floor" so it blared and echoed in the small room. After showering, I couldn't help but sway my hips and danced to "Miracle" in my towel.

Sashaying into the closet, I grabbed a long sleeve, tight black shirt and dark blue jean shorts. I tied up my brown sandals to the middle of my calf, then for the final touch I tied my forehead protector around my waist. It hung loose and rested on my hip.

It hadn't been altered since the first day I got it, 3 years ago. Gods, it was annoying being skinny.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed an apple, some milk, and chocolate syrup. Munching on the apple as I stirred the milk, I wondered what the Hokage wanted. The scroll had said it could wait till morning, so it wasn't urgent, but I hadn't been summoned by the Hokage like this since the Third had called me in to announce me a Chounin.

I tossed the core and drained the milk, making a second after I feed all 22 of the cats. (Yep, I _am_ the neighborhood cat lady) I rinsed the glass then left.

Nodding to other early risers as they walked either for exercise or to go to the shops to look at the new items that may be in, I soon arrived at the Hokage's Tower. I gave the guard on duty the scroll and he waved me on. Up many flights of stairs, I saw the symbol of the leaf village above the door.

I stepped through to see Lady Tsunade drinking sake out of a small cup. I waited patiently just past the door till she noticed me. "Name?" she said, straight to the point.

"Sasaki Umeko, Hokage-sama," I bowed and waited for her to speak.

"Yes, that's right. The Solo Kunoichi. Well, I've decided that you will be joining a team from now on."

I stared in shock as she calmly took another drink of saké. "But I requested that I be allowed to be solo on all of my missions, Hokage-sama."

"You did. You do excellent on all of them. But now I want to see how you do with other ninja. One team has just had their team mate take a leave of absence. You will be joining their team."

"…do you actually want me to spy on them?"

She gave me the _you can't be serious _look. An anime sweat drop appeared at the back of my head as I quickly replied, "Gomenasai, Hokage-sama. What would you like me to do then?"

She laid a folder on the desk with a slap and said, "Train with them, get to know them, go on missions with them. I can't stand hermits like you."

I blushed at the insult, the bowed my head as I walked up to the desk. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Gomenasai." I took the folder and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked down the street back to my home, fiddling with my long brown braid and the purple blade-like ornament, someone's shoulder bumped into mine, causing some of the papers to fall out of the folder.

"Oh, hey, gomen. I didn't see you. Here let me-" I turned and looked to see a boy not much older than me lean down and pick up a picture that had fallen out.

It was his picture.

"What the hell is this?" he growled. Another growl came from behind you. I turned to see a large white dog with brown ears. He was almost twice my size.

"The Hokage-" I started, but were interrupted.

"'The Hokage' what?" his face was close to mine, his black slit eyes glaring at me. His skin was darker than yours, floppy brown hair barely hanging in his eyes, red triangles on his cheeks and long canines sneering at you.

"The Hokage wants me to join your team, baka!" I yell at him, pushing him back a good five feet. The dog jumped to his side and growled in an attack stance. The man followed suit as did I.

_I could probably take out the dog, causing the man to want to leave to take care of him. But…_ I love cats, but dogs were nice too, as long as they weren't too loud, like those stupid mini dogs.

I dropped the fight stance and began flipping through the folder, looking for something that might get me out of this. I came across a note with it addressed to _Team 8. _I held the letter out and the man warily stepped forward to take it.

I watched him read it, then he glanced back up at me. In a deadpan voice, "This just says to buy her a bottle of saké."

I anime dropped to the floor. _Stupid old hag!_

I turned to the man as he sighed and held out his hand to me, still on the ground. "But if you have a note like that from the Hokage, then I guess that means it's true. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Nanika atta?" (What's up?)

I stared at the hand for a minute, then brought my hand up and after he pulled me up, we both shook. Inuzuka-san gestured with his head to the dog. "Then this here is Akamaru. Combat dog."

Then I remembered what I had heard of the Inuzuka clan. They were masters of the canine-beast jutsus. That explained why he and the dog were so in tuned.

"I'm Sasaki Umeko. Please call me Ume. I'm a Taijutsu-ist." I bowed respectfully, but shot up as I heard him snicker.

"You? You're a Taijutsu'-ist? But you're tiny! Maybe a medical-nin but-"

I growled and snapped. "What the fuck makes you so special, mutt? You help your dog morph into a clone of you? Yeah, what do you and him do in your spare time then?"

He growled at me and picked me up by my collar, feet dangling. "What the fuck are you talking about? You wanna fight with me, midget?"

"Hell no! Two against one? What the hell kinda fight is that? Cheating bakayaro!" (Stupid bastard)

"Kiba, what are you doing?" A calm voice said to my left. Inuzuka and me turned to the voice at the same time to see a man with a green coat, his hood up and barely showing his forehead protector underneath. He wore sunglasses even this early in the morning, and his lower face was covered by a tall collared shirt that was buttoned.

Taking the chance while Inuzuka was distracted, I grabbed the end of my braid and held the crystal to Inuzuka's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let. Me. Go!" I pressed the sharpest edge to the right side of his neck, and I watched him tense, sliding his slit eyes over to my face.

"And you claim I'm the cheat? Hidden weapons have to be higher on the list than tag teaming with Akamaru." He dropped me and put his hand to the shallow cut where the crystal had been.

"It can't be classified as hidden if its out like it is," I said, dangling the braid on my finger.

He took his hand away from his neck then put it back as the blood still ran. I felt a _little_ guilty so I grabbed the bandage tape from my pocket (I always have it on hand). When I stepped forward, Inuzuka stepped back and the dog, Akamaru, stepped forward, growling a warning.

"Look, it's a bandage. I'm sorry I cut you, and you can't hold the wound all day."

Neither moved. "Here," I sighed, taking the other side of the crystal and cut my left palm. It wasn't as shallow as I had wanted and winced.

I licked my hand of the blood out of habit, the wrapped it before the blood could pool.

"Hey, how do I know if it's different when you lick the wound?" Inuzuka questioned suspiciously.

"…do you _want_ me to lick your neck?" my voice went slow and seductive. Inuzuka blushed and gulped.

"I'll manage," he choked out. I stepped forward. Akamaru looked between his master and me, uncertain how to react.

I stood in front of him and slowly rose on my toes. He watched me but stood frozen in shock. With one touch he moved his hand away from the cut, enough that I could see all of it.

I had had cat scratched that were worse.

Before he could move I wrapped his neck, enough to hold the wound but loose enough so he wouldn't feel like he was choked. I had had more than a few similar cuts.

"Tch, I can't believe you thought I would _lick_ your _neck_!" I sneered, pushing him away, making Inuzuka snap out of his shocked state.

"Like hell I would let you, damned baka!"

"Kiba, what's going on?" the calm voice spoke again. I had forgotten he was there, and I blushed that he had watched the whole scene.

"Shino! How long have you been here?" Inuzuka breathed, seeming surprised by the hooded man's appearance though he had been there before.

"Shino" turned into the "Depressed anime corner," muttering about how ignored he was.

Inuzuka and I both anime sweat dropped, the I pointed to Shino while looking at Inuzuka. "Who's he?"

Inuzuka rubbed the back of his head while he sighed. "Aburame Shino. He's on the team with us. His…bug…jutsu is what he specializes in, though he's smart with containing enemies and getting ahead of them. He can control the bugs, the kikaichu beetles, from anywhere in exchange for his chakra."

I got the large anime white eyes. "You- you- you- you mean he's a…bug boy?" I hoarsely whispered.

"Um, I suppose, yeah," he looked up still rubbing his head.

The creepy crawly shivers took me and I couldn't help but think of them crawling on my skin.

"Kyaa!" I screamed, and took a few steps back, away from Bug Boy.

"N-nani?" (What?) Inuzuka stammered.

"I. Hate. Bugs!" My eyes locked on the potential threat.

Inuzuka laughed. "Don't worry. As long as you're not attacking him or you don't kill one of his bugs, he most likely won't go after you."

"Kiba? Shino?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard a tentative, quite voice from behind. Turning, a girl just taller than me, with dark blue hair and light purple eyes, had her hands folded in front of her, like she was praying or preparing to plead for her life.

"Who's she?" I pointed to the girl, head tilted to Inuzuka.

"Oh, ohayo Hinata. Ume, this is Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, this is Sasaki Umeko."

We both bowed to each other. I smiled at her, "Just call me Ume."

"He-hello Ume-chan. Ohayo." Her eyes went as she spotted the white bandages on Inuzuka's neck. "K- Kiba-kun! Wh-what happened to your neck!"

He looked the opposite direction of me as he touched the bandages. "Nothing, just a scratch. Ume fixed me up, no problem." He gave a reassuring smile to her, which she unsurely nodded to.

Inuzuka turned to the still depressed Bug Boy. "Hey, Shino, get over here, meet Ume." Bug Boy grumbled as he walked over, but bowed respectfully as he introduced himself.

I returned the gesture, then Inuzuka began to speak. "So…looks like the team is already together. Kinda weird since we weren't supposed to meet till this afternoon, but since were here how about we go to the woods and see what Ume can do?"

Hinata nodded eagerly. "Um…sure?" I had expected this. I would be working with these people, obviously they would ant to know what I could do. But the thought that I might have to fight Bug Boy terrified me.

"I agree. We need to assess her skills, understand how she fights. Why did you get moved onto our team anyways, Ume-chan?" Shino spoke gruffly.

I was surprised by the honorifics from both him and Hinata, since I normally don't care for them, but whatever.

"Tsunade-sama got tired of me going on missions by myself. Plus another member of your team is on…leave?"

Inuzuka nodded. "Kurenai-sensei. She's expecting, and…a good friend of hers had died recently. She's taking it a little hard and taking time off to think of future stuff."

"Oh…" I was a bit surprised how close they were to their sensei. It reminded me of how nii-san and I had been with Oji-sensei.

"W-we should go to the clearing before anyone else might get there." I wasn't positive, but maybe Hinata was more relaxed?

The other two nodded in agreement and began walking. They stopped maybe 2 miles out of the village, with a beaten up area showing patches of earth in places.

"This is where you train?" I asked, eyeing the ground and kicking up dust, my hands in my pockets.

"You got a problem with this?" Inuzuka asked rudely. I just shrugged my shoulders. They had formed a triangle, me at the center.

"So are you gunna attack me?" Inuzuka grinned and both he and Akamaru leaned into their fighting stance. Hinata looked nervously between us three.

"Ume-chan, are you sure you want to fight Kiba-kun? He-he's strong and I don't think you want to get hur-"

"I'll be fine. I've learned how to deal with my 'problem', Hinata. I'm not called the Solo Kunoichi for nothing."

That's when Inuzuka lunged over my head and tried to take a strike at my right side behind me with his extended claws. Akamaru lunged at my left leg.

By the time the dogs jaws closed, I had vanished and instead stood next to Hinata.

My pose was the same. Still relaxed, hands in my pockets. The only indicator that I had moved was that my braid swayed in the still air.

Inuzuka froze in his spot and looked at me in shock. I raised my eyebrows. "That all you got? Kinda seems like you might b more…bark than bite, eh, Inuzuka?" I smirked at his glare.

"Hinata, your turn to try her out," Dog Boy said, Bug Boy nodding once in agreement.

"H-Hai," she said bowing her head at them and turning to me. "G-Gomen assai, Ume-chan." I shrugged at her and took my hands out of my pocket as she raised her hands, palms flat.

_Inuzuka had attacked me out of pride and anger from earlier. For him to volunteer this girl as next to fight me even though he knows I would most likely run from Bug Boy, he expects me to think of it as a show of what she can do or he hopes I'll be easy going with her attack and not anticipate it. I just hope I'm rig-_

Hinata struck my left shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It caused a strange pain I hadn't felt before. It was like I couldn't feel as well as I could before, though I knew my nerves were still intact.

I quickly ran through my head on what I might know about the Hyuuga Clan's genkai kekkei Some kind of Genjutsu…and a defense involving fists.

I remembered what I had seen at the Chunin exams. The two Hyuuga's, the cousins. They would strike at joints in the arm, parts in the abdomen. Important parts. Important…points. And then opponents couldn't use chakra.

_Chakra _points!

Her second hit came fro my belly button. I side stepped and jumped, flipping my body up and over hers, till I was basically doing a hand stand on her shoulders.

She froze, my hair slightly in her eyes and my braid hanging down to her hip. "Na…" she looked up, now face to face with me. I did a quick smile, but she continued to lean back and I had to fall forwards so she wouldn't be hurt. "…ni?" she finished quietly.

She looked uncertainly to Inuzuka and Bug Boy. "I…barely felt her on my shoulders."

I looked at Bug Boy through the corner of my eye. I saw Inuzuka had as well. Akamaru had decided to stretch and bask in the hot sun. The clouds had gone with the morning, and Bug boy had let his hood fall, showing dark, spiked up hair.

"You're fast, and light, but to qualify as a Taijutsu-ist, I'm going to have to see how strong you are as well."

Inuzuka decided to throw in his two cents just then. "Yeah. All we've seen you do is dance around, avoiding hits. Anyone can avoid."

My eyebrows rose, but my eyelids stayed half closed and bored. "Oh yeah?" I flashed above Akamaru, slow enough Inuzuka could see me but fast enough he couldn't get me.

My elbow bent, fist prepared to strike the dozing dog, I saw in my peripheral Inuzuka reach out towards me in almost comical slow motion, fists ready to push me away from his partner. But his chest was open for my kick, sending him to the edge of the trees, a good 50, maybe 70, feet away.

He had slid all the way on his back, and when he stopped he moved into a half sitting, half sprawled posture, breathing deeply.

Bug Boy's head was turned to the fallen Inuzuka, and I think I heard him curse. Hinata was staring at me, and it looked like awe was spreading on her face.

Some hair had fallen along my nose, so I blew up after I plopped down on the ground next to Akamaru. He didn't move, just blinked at me then turned to his master, and once he saw that Inuzuka was okay, swearing, he moved his head and nudged my hand.

I reacted by scratching below his ear, where he leaned into it and grumbled happily. Inuzuka had just gotten back and stared at us. Then he gave Akamaru the 'traitor' look and walked to the nearest tree, leaning with one foot on the trunk, and watched us through half lidded eyes.

Bug Boy walked over and just stared at me. I wasn't exactly for the whole silent stare thing so… "What the fuck are you looking at," I snarled, glaring at him.

"You're easy to underestimate. I can see how you've been successful on your own, though you don't hold back when you're angry, which could jeopardize certain missions."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Now I want to understand your team fighting skills. Kiba, you're with me. Hinata, team with Ume-chan."

My eyes were huge. "Whoa, wait, I am _NOT _going against Bug Boy."

"Hey, what makes you think we want to fight him, either?" Such a brave dog, that Inuzuka.

Bug boy sighed. "What if I won't use my bugs? Would you fight with Hinata then?"

I pursed my lips and squinted at him, but I couldn't tell if he was lying or being serious, all I could see was a barely raised eyebrow behind the glasses. So I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You said you wouldn't use the damned BUGS!" I shivered, remembering them almost touching my face.

"If I didn't, I'm sure you would have broken my nose."

"Geez, I don't want to fight you _or_ Shino now. His bugs are creepy and you almost broke my arm and my spine."

"Hey, you almost hit Hinata in the ribs!"

"I-well-you-It was an accident!" Kiba was almost pleading. An enjoyable sight

"Yeah, you just happened to go for her ribs right after Bug Boy summoned his minions. Is that what you're saying?"

"Ume-chan, did we ever land an actual blow on you?" Bug Boy said gruffly. _I don't think he likes his nickname…_

"What? Eto…Inuzuka here…"I mumbled to myself, looking up as we walked down the street in Konoha. I would gesture to where I hit, replaying the fight in my mind. "Then one here from BB…"

Shino: *anger vein* _Now it's BB?_

"Eto…I think only two."

"Hey Ume-" Inuzuka's voice came from behind.

I turned around. "Ye-" I started when I saw my crystal glide over Inuzuka's hand.

"Whoa, hey, sorry that I pissed you off!" Inuzuka growled, licking the light cut on his finger.

"I'm _sorry_! I can't control the crystal all the time!"

"Whatever. As I was saying-before your hair decided to attack me-what are you doing for lunch? We normally go out to eat at one of the ramen or barbeque stands."

I winced. I didn't like others cooking my food. "No…I have to go home and cook for my cousin anyways. You all go out. Thanks though."

"You have a cousin? You didn't tell us that." Inuzuka's eyebrow rose, but curiosity sparked in his eye.

"I haven't told you a lot, Inuzuka."

I turned and raised my hand in a goodbye gesture. I heard Hinata say a good-bye, but that was it.

After entering the door, I locked it behind me, then noticed that how dark the room was. _Shit, forgot to open the windows for the cats._ I opened them all quickly, causing sleepy eyes to blink at me, annoyed that their naps were ruined.

"Ah…gomen loves. But don't you think you all want to go out? I doubt you'd want to sleep _all_ day. Can't be any fun, I bet."

"You'd be surprised what a whole night of sleep can do for a woman, Ume. It. Can. Do. _Wonders._"

My cousin, Hotaru, walked down the steps. Eyes half lidded, heavy with sleep, and clothes rumpled, I knew she had just gotten up.

"When did you get home?"

"Two. Had to mend some blonde idiots toe 'cause he stubbed it. Kept on complaining how I wasn't who he wanted to help him." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I didn't here you come in."

"I don't know how. You get up to jog on your own free will before the sun even rises, but can't here me clomping up the stairs."

I frowned at her. She thought she had a weight issue. Sure, she was soft, but not fat like she thought. I envied how she was graced with thick dark curls, pouty lips, and actually required the support of a bra. A size D. Her skin was unmarred, and though we shared the same colorings, her eyes were the same green as her father's, Oji-sensei.

"The first week I haven't had a nightmare…" I murmured.

She just gave me a soft smile, knowing consolation did nothing for me. She then nodded to the kitchen. "What ya gunna make me?"

"Is that all you keep me for? Food? Do you have no love for me?" I whined, pouting.

"…So?"

"I was thinking Mac & cheese, with ham. I don't know, but I've been wanting the cheese-ham deal."

"Kami-sama, arigatou for giving me such an intuitive cousin." We both giggled as I took out the various cheeses I would use.

Kiba POV

I leaned against the wall, next to the window Ume had opened not 5 minutes ago. _So she does have a cousin. And she likes _cats! I walked away, back to where Shino and Hinata were, talking to Akamaru.

"I don't know, I just don't trust her." He snorted and turned his head away. "Tch, hey, come on. Why do _you _like her so much anyways?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dear READERS,

I am now asking you to leave reviews. I will not be updating, nor attempting to update, unless I get some info on my stories. Whether it be praise or criticism, either will do. Perhaps it's a suggestion? I don't pre plan everything, I work more in a see-an-awesome-scene-in-my-head-and-work-up-to-it writer. So suggestions are good too.

Please, Review. At least 5 is all I'm asking for.


End file.
